She Bathes In Moonlight
by XJ.oniphazze
Summary: When Derek left New York he left there a part of his soul, his mate, so that she would be away from danger. She on the other hand refused to be treated like a breakable porcelain doll and had enough of sulking around missing him so she decided to follow him and join him as he tries avenge his sister deal with an alpha and a freshly bitten wolf S1 rewritten Derek/OC Stiles/anotherOC
1. Pack Mentality P1

This is basically a fanfic about what would have happened had Derek had someone with him after Laura died, not only that but he knew her since he was a kid and what more….. She's his werewolf mate. Her family and his had always been friends and it was with them that he and Laura had lived all those years since the fire. It must be noted that to him Kayla (his mate) is his everything; she was his childhood friend then his best friend and now his lover, so his attitude and reactions to her are different to those to everybody else. I'm sorry if he appears a bit too OOC but I can't work with him being… Well… _Sour _all the time, you know…. He does love Kayla and he won't act, when around her, the same way he acts around everyone else, plus I personally suspect him to be a big softy at heart :D

Disclaimer: of course I don't own teen wolf, yada yada…..

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**Pack Mentality Part One:**

**IMPORTANT A/N (FILLER):** the night before Derek made Scott and Stiles a little visit warning them that his _mate -_a born wolf like himself- was coming to town, and that Scott -like any other young wolf- will have a strong reaction to her. He had to stop that reaction, if not Derek would -in a few words-…. Kill him.

* * *

"Dreams are not memories, Scott." Stiles told his friend as they walked to an unoccupied table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What if it wasn't a dream?! Something happened last night, I just can't remember what!" Said a thoroughly distressed Scott.

"What even makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked him.

"Because!" Scott sighed. "During the full moon he wasn't changed! He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy!" He said frustrated.

"You don't know that!" Stiles protested.

"I don't _not_ know it!" Scott countered, he really didn't know if he attacked the guy or not and he was rapidly starting to believe he was a monster, either way he was being plagued with guilt. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No! You're not cancelling, ok! You can't cancel your entire... life...?" Stiles trailed off with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"What-"

Stiles said nothing -he wasn't capable of speech at the moment anyway- he just grabbed Scott's shoulder from across the lunch table and forcefully turned him towards the door, his eyes unblinking and still trained on the figure that had just entered the cafeteria.

He was not the only one staring; her appearance had caught the attention of practically all of the student population. She was a new student, of that Stiles was sure, must have transferred because there was absolutely no way she could have lived anywhere near Beacon Hills without anyone ever noticing her, because GOD Did she stand out! Everything about her practically demanded attention; it was like having a second Lydia Martin around.

She was tall with wavy reddish brown hair, tumbling down in luscious curls over her shoulders and slightly past her waist. Her thick fiery bangs were artfully swept to the side over perfect arched eyebrows and piercing blue-grey eyes made even more penetrating by a slight layer of eyeliner, Lush pouty lips painted the colour of cherries, and light freckles kissed a small nose and porcelain pale cheeks. Her face was heart shaped and delicate in an almost vulnerable way, to put it simply, her features were beautiful and she had a body that would surely, thereafter, haunt every guys' wet dreams. She had on a grey sweater dress that hugged her mouth-watering curves impeccably, reaching to her mid thighs and leaving creamy long legs on display, it dipped into a teasing V showcasing just the top of her generous cleavage and displayed her curves to their best advantage. Atop her breasts a beautiful ornate silver pendant of two wolves circling each other lay comfortably, the dress hugged her firm ass stretching over her muscles as she walked, the clicking of her black high heeled pumps sounded very clear to every male's ears as they seemed to just sit there, mouths agape, and thoroughly bewitched by the enticing creature before them, 'cause really who wouldn't be bewitched? You could very well be gay and you'd still be bewitched! She was so captivating it was ridiculous; it was almost like she had been constructed to be the downfall of every moving thing with a dick, like every single cell of her body was specifically designed to entice! The only thing that could be considered out of place in her seeming perfection was the open leather jacket that was obviously several sizes bigger than her and seemed to hang around her like a protective shell, doing nothing but make her look even more vulnerable and almost disturbingly breakable.

She stopped for a minute pursing her lips in concentration, seemingly either unaware of all the attention she was getting or not caring in the slightest, probably the latter. Balancing her tray of food with one hand she gently touched some stray strands of hair falling over her eyes with long elegant fingers and tucked them behind her ear, her sharp grey eyes swept over the cafeteria taking everything in as she played with her diamond earring until they landed on Scott and Stiles, giving both a brief smile, she started walking towards them.

Stiles was shaken out of his daze when Scott made to stand up, abruptly dragging his chair noisily with him. His eyes were fixed on the girl unblinking and his movement were stiff like his body was on autopilot. Stiles instinctively grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him down, panicking when he noticed his friends eyes flash gold.

To his surprise Scott actually growled at him with an angry expression on his face, but what really caught Stiles' attention was the dazed look he had in his eyes, it kinda reminded him of the dreamy look his friend got whenever he would see Allison, or speak about Allison, or think about Allison, or be relieved because he didn't kill Allison in his wolfy out-of-controlness, or anything Allison related really, and although it was pretty normal for that look to creep him out -and it did on a daily basis-, the fact that that same look was directed at someone _other_ than Allison, downright sent a shiver down his spine and sent red alarms blaring through his mind.

Stiles shook his friend's arm roughly but got no response out of him. It was like Scott wasn't there anymore, like his mind had been detached from his body and someone else was controlling it, and if Stiles knew one thing, it was that, _this_, it was bad man, it was a huge package of bad, stuffed with bad, covered in bad, and with a pink and sparkly ribbon of bad neatly tied around it in a cute little bow.

Scott tried to pry his arm away from his grasp and looked towards the girl again, Stiles followed his eyes confused, and then he looked at her and it clicked, like attaching two pieces of a puzzle and the sound vibrated through his mind. God, he was _so_ _stupid_! Of course it'd be _her_, who else could it be but her? the conversation -*cough* threat *cough*- they had with dark and broody the day before, the too big leather jacket she had on, the way she had all the male population reacting to her especially the werewolf part of that population, oh, and, had he already mention the _leather_ jacket!?

Stiles mentally sighed because really, what did he expect? Some average dumb blond bimbo to come spiralling around and saying she was the girl who had caught Derek Freakin Hale's eye? Or maybe some emo broody chick whose signature pickup line would be 'Would you like me to rip your throat out for you? 'Cause you know, I could totally make it worth your while.' No, of _course_ not! He just had to meet the second hottest girl to walk the earth -she would totally be the hottest hands down if it wasn't for the...err... 'Obsession' he had with Lydia Martin, he was struggling to keep his loyalty to her as it was- and_ of course_ she'd simply_ have_ to be Derek's... He doesn't even know why he's so surprised really, because honestly, that's life for you, guys like Derek and Jackson got girls like Lydia and the goddess standing before him! And Derek Hale? Well, he couldn't imagine him settling for any less. I mean he was pretty sure the guy could land any girl he wanted with nothing but a look, so why not go full out and land a freakin' runway model? Damn him! Damn all of those freakishly hot people! And gueeeesss who's gone all dreamy and will _most likely_ go all touchy feely with said runway model the moment he escapes Stiles' hold on his arm? That's right! The stupidest idiot to walk the earth. Yes my friends, you got it right, Scott McCall! And who would go all kill-y murder-y I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-out-y on the aforementioned idiot and his pitifully unlucky friend? Ok don't answer that, not gonna help in Stiles' futile attempts at _not_ freaking out!

"Allison!" He exclaimed remembering what Derek had told them the day before, Scott jolted a little at her name. "Yeah, that's it wolfboy, Allison, you like her right? Keep thinking about her. That's it!" Scott started blinking rapidly as if trying to remove the daze out of his eyes.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm about to do this..." Stiles mumbled forcing on an encouraging smile which, in actuality, turned out to look like a _very_ pained one, "You know Allison, with her curly... pretty...brown hair." His voice sounded squeaky even to his own ears and he cringed internally. "And err... and her eyes... sparkle-ly? Brown eyes, and err... Oh my God!" He exclaimed exasperated and stood up to smack his friend on the back of the head.

"Wake up, will you! That's Derek's wolf-chick, alright?! Seriously! This was _so_ not on my job description when I agreed to be your friend, ok?!" He snapped angrily at a rapidly blinking Scott who had, thankfully, gotten out of his daze.

"Wa...what?... did I...?...what happened?" Asked a disoriented Scott.

"Thank you!" Stiles exclaimed sitting down and crossed his arms over his chest sulking.

"What-" Scott tried again.

"Just sit down, will you!" Stiles cut him off looking at the figure standing to Scott's left looking at them with an amused smile.

"Hey... em... Scott and Stiles...right?" She asked in a slightly British accent biting on her full lower lip, and damn! Even the sound of her voice was sexy... 'If the sound of someone's voice could be sexy...' Stiles amended in his own mind.

"Err... yeah! Hi!" Stiles said awkwardly raising his hand as a way of greeting.

"Hey..." Scott said with a strangled voice shaking his head as if to clear it from its dizziness.

She nodded with a sweet smile, "I'm Kayla, Kayla Holden... emm... would you guys mind if I joined you?"

"No! No, we wouldn't mind! pshhh... Why would we mind? I mean..." Stiles trailed off with an awkward laugh and a blush knowing very well that he was making a complete fool out of himself. She didn't seem to mind though; she simply chuckled and took a seat to Scott's left.

Just as she was about to sit down, she placed a perfectly manicured hand on Scott's shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

"The naughtier the thought you have about her... the more effective... just sayin..." She trailed off with a wink and a wicked grin on her face.

They both looked at her with wide eyes as she absentmindedly took a drink of her water.

She eyed them then placed her bottle down noticing their expressions.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to my scent in a couple of minutes. Once your wolf senses I'm claimed he'll automatically back off, and then you'll easily be able to ignore it. Only one wolf is supposed to be continuously driven _mad_ by how I smell, others...well they are just not prepared when hit with its intensity at first, especially ones as young as you are, it's totally normal." She assured Scott.

Scott nodded then slowly and experimentally took a deep breath. She was right, her scent -although still intoxicating- was becoming bearable and now that she was closer he could smell a familiar male sent underlining hers, for some reason it helped a lot in clearing his mind of its foggy state.

"So... you're the girl Derek told us about?" Scott asked cautiously, not too sure what to expect from the woman whom Derek had called his _mate_.

"Yep." she stated simply popping her 'p' at the end.

"And... that's... errr... Derek's _jacket_, right?" Stiles asked leaning back in his chair with a slightly surprised look on his face, then snorting he added, "You'd have thought he'd never take the thing off he's so attached to it."

"Yeah, he is." She confirmed looking at the boy with amusement. She grabbed the jacket's collar and buried her nose in it taking a deep breath of the musky smell and almost moaning as her mouth salivated. She gave a contented sigh, snuggled further into the jacket, and let the smell of aftershave and musk cloud her nostrils.

"It just smells so heavenly! I made him give it to me." She declared smugly and it was obvious that she was proud of the fact that she was able to make Derek give her his precious jacket.

Scott sniffed at the air, curious about the heavenly smell she was talking about. Concentrating, he tried to use the new werewolf powers he rarely even remembered he possessed. Surprisingly he found it quite easy; pinpointing and recognizing scents. Carefully ignoring the smell he knew belonged to her perfume and intoxicating natural scent, he concentrated on the jacket. The smell was masculine, after shave, musk, leather, cinnamon, something sweet, an earthly fresh forest scent, an ashy smell like smoke and an extra scent he couldn't name. It was familiar, he was pretty sure it was a scent he had smelled before. It distinctly reminded him of the night Derek had decided to pop up in his room for a friendly visit and apparently thought his back was lacking a few black and blue bruises and that shoving him up a wall was a great way to remedy that situation... Ignoring that train of thought, he concentrated on the scent again. It wasn't unpleasant but there was also nothing special about it, and definitely nothing heavenly.

"It smells of Derek." He told her plainly with a confused expression marring his features.

"Like I said,_ heavenly_." She grinned wickedly, her pearly white teeth flashing as she held the jacket's collar closer to her nose.

They both still looked confused for a minute before getting surprised looks on their faces as they understood her meaning and Stiles, in a very Stiles fashion, started gagging.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He started acting as if he was trying to keep the bile down his throat. "Sorry..." He choked out, "It's just... Derek? Heavenly?! Now there's two words I never imagined I'd hear in the same sentence!" He gave her an incredulous-slash-disgusted look.

Her eyebrow arched even higher as she gave him an amused smile. "You really never have seen Derek being flocked with girls, have you?"

"What?!" He asked surprised. "Well... no..." He admitted while Scott shook his head, they were both trying very hard to picture Derek Hale surrounded by girls without getting royally pissed off and the whole situation turning into one of those werewolf-on-a-rampage-mass-murder kinda scene.

She gave a tinkering laugh clearly seeing that these two boys knew nothing of Derek's powers of 'attraction' and 'persuasion', not to mention his wicked acting skills... God, that man could muster the most innocent of expressions at the most messed up situations, and that smile of his! It was so charming and hypnotizing you'd start doubting your own senses! Damn sneaky bastard! Damn _sexy_ sneaky bastard!

"More importantly." She said sobering up and gave Scott her attention. Her eyes and expression grew serious and concerned. "Tell me, how have you been coping, Scott? Has your wolf been giving you too much trouble?"

"Well..." Scott hesitated, a bit surprised that she cared. Both boys shared a look silently discussing if it was a good idea to let her in on the situation, apparently they were both of the same mind on the matter. After all, what choice did they have? It was either they ask her or they ask Derek... and honestly, when one puts it that way... "I was actually thinking of going to ask Derek for some... advice... but, seeing as you're a werewolf too, and... no offence... but you are so much easier to talk to than him..." He trailed off hopefully.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know... Derek isn't always the easiest person to deal with, and although I'd be more than happy to help... and don't get me wrong, I will help! But I think you will have to go to Derek eventually, let's just say Derek has a lot more experience than me in being a werewolf..."

They both looked confused. "But he said you were like him; that you were born a werewolf as well..." Stiles said hoping for an explanation.

She frowned a bit in concentration then sighed. "I see he hasn't told you much about me..." Then with a small fond smile she added, "Not that I expected any different... Well, other than the fact that he's older than me, let's just say I'm not a real wolf yet but I will be one very soon, hopefully… now-"

"What do you mean you will be one!?" Scott cut her off with an angry expression on his face. "Do you want the bite!? Are you serious!? Is that why you're with him!? Because you want the _bite_!?" He exclaimed incredulously.

Her expression turned stony in an instant, it was scary actually how someone could go from looking angelic to having a murderous look on their face. "The bite is a gift-" She started saying in a low voice yet strongly, with conviction.

"Is that what he told you too?!" Scott yelled. "That is a lie, the bite is-"

"_Is. A. Gift._" She interrupted with the same tone she had used before. "And a_ great_ responsibility. I've been born to be a wolf, I was raised to expect it, and I was trained so that my body accepts it. It's all I know and all I will ever be. I don't expect you to understand without knowing the full story, but for now let's just say we are _not_ alike, not by a long shot, in a way I already am a werewolf."

"But-"

"But nothing Scott!" She gave him a pleading look. "Just leave it, alright? Now tell me, what is it that's making you stink of so much guilt and fear?"

He sighed in registration letting the matter go for the moment as he really did have more important matters on his hands. "It's a dream I had-"

"Wait a sec!" Stiles interrupted eyeing Kayla suspiciously. "I thought you said you _weren't_ a werewolf? How did you know he stinks of guilt and fear then? Huh?"

She grinned at him, impressed that he'd caught on to that.

"You're a sharp one, aren't you? I think I'm starting to like you Stiles Stilinski, donno why Der says you're an idiot." She frowned thoughtfully at that thought, Derek said the boy was a complete idiot but from what she had seen so far he was anything but.

And of course Stiles' reaction was... well, a typical Stiles reaction, he turned bright red and started sputtering madly in embarrassment.

"Adorable..." She muttered giggling, not helping his flaming cheeks one bit. "Like I said, in some ways, I already am a werewolf." She explained mysteriously. "So... you were saying... a dream?"

"Yeah..." Replied Scott getting a worried expression on his face. "At least I thought it was a dream..." He sighed heavily. "It basically started off with me and Allison in the school bus and we were..." He cleared his throat uncomfortable to the idea of talking about something so personal to practically a stranger, but he really did have no choice... well, there was Derek of course but... yeah...

"Getting lovey-dovey..." She continued for him with a wicked smile.

"Y-yeah... that... so anyway, I lost control and chased her down and..." He trailed off again but this time for completely different reasons.

"Killed her." She completed his sentence again. "And then you woke up completely freaked out, you came to school, and, surprise, surprise! There the bus is, blood everywhere and a man injured..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"I think I've already heard of a similar situation like this one before..." She told them, automatically switching to her know-it-all persona. "And it really is not as uncommon as you'd think...freshly bitten wolf, not bitten by choice, highly stressed, his creator calls, he responds to the call, working purely on instinct, the brain goes into a haze not sure if what's happening is reality or dream, it tries to make sense of what's going on, but the facts don't add up, your feelings are all over the place, you can't see straight, and BAM! That's basically the recipe for werewolf memory suppression; it all goes down to the fact that you are not yet able to fully control your shift or your natural werewolf instincts."

They both raised their eyebrows at her.

"What?" She asked with indignation. "In theory...it could work... maybe…"

"You... lost me..." Scott admitted wearing a typical Scott McCall dumb expression on his face.

"Alright... OK... so what you're saying is, Scott did go somewhere last night and he did something he can't remember...'cause..." Stiles started calmly. "'cause his brain freaked out!?" He exclaimed.

"Yep." She said popping her p.

"Alright... yeah... makes sense..." He told her grinning, eyeing her with new found admiration.

"What?! It makes sense?!" Scott asked his two grinning companions who were high-fiving each other from across the table. "It doesn't make _'sense'_! How could I forget that I killed someone? Give me one big enough reason that could make someone forget killing another freakin human being!"

"Werewolf." Stiles and Kayla said simultaneously and then grinned at each other again.

"What? OK, whatever... just... until I get this thing sorted out, I'm not going out with Allison!" Scott said with forced registration.

"No! Dude, we went over this already! Just because of what happened doesn't mean you have to give up on your entire life! We'll just have to figure it out, OK?" Stiles said forcefully.

And that was when they were interrupted by the sound of a tray being placed on the table to Kayla's left.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked with her usual high-handed smile as she dragged a chair beside Kayla, Her smile turning genuine when she turned to the girl.

"Hellooooo Lydia!" Kayla said in a sing-song thick British accent and a big smile on her face. They had met at advanced mathematics a few lessons previously and being the only freshmen taking that class they had instantly hit it off. They had both tried to comment on the others outfit at the same time and that was the beginning of an instant friendship, both were beautiful girls, possessors of an impeccable fashion sense and the sharpest of brains... was there any need for any more explanation?

"Hellooooo..." Lydia mimicked in a posh British accent and with a matching smile, then proceeded to eye the boys suspiciously.

Stiles made a sound that couldn't be described as anything but the beginning of an incredulous-slash-sarcastic laugh, and looked with wide eyes and a slack jaw at Scott.

"Just... err... homework..." Scott said lamely.

"Yeah..." Stiles confirmed sounding just as pathetic.

Lydia eyed them for a moment obviously not buying it then giving a fake smile she turned back to Kayla.

Stiles leaned in across the table with a confused expression on his face. "Why's she sitting with us?" He whisper asked an equally confused Scott.

"I don't know? Kayla maybe...?" Scott guessed noticing the ruckus around them and then Allison. He smiled at her and removed his bag from the chair on his right so that she could sit beside him.

"Thanks..." She said giving him a bright smile.

Stiles smiled at the newcomers with fake enthusiasm and Danny tried to discreetly avoid his eyes after taking a seat to his right.

"Kayla _Diana _Holden! How _dare_ you not say hi to your best friend!?" Asked a teasingly angry voice as its owner placed her tray to Stiles' left with an exaggerated thump.

"Ruby! Honey! Oh my God!" Kayla stood up from her chair and hurried towards the other girl, they met by the head of the table and hugged each other in a tight embrace bouncing with excitement. They would have been downright jumping if it weren't for the high heels they were in. After a few more exclamations of 'Oh my God's and 'I missed you's they drew back from each other still holding each other's hands.

Ruby was a blond of average height, her golden hair naturally straight and her skin just as naturally tanned, she had lovely hazel eyes and delicate features, a small chin and a cute nose. She was beautiful and the males of Beacon Hills High fought over her just as much as they fought over Lydia Martin. Although she was just as shopaholic and practically the only girl Lydia liked in the whole school -before Allison and Kayla turned up that is- their attitudes were completely different. Ruby was the kind of girl who was badass when she wanted to be, an angel when she pleased and no guy could fool around with her if he didn't want to get his ass kicked. OK, so she slaughtered them with words but she still did it while kicking ass.

"My God! Look at you! You look gorgeous, Hun!" Kayla exclaimed to a giggling Ruby.

"Me!? Look at you! You look like a freakin supermodel! Please do tell me how mister sexy-pants manages to keep his hands off of you?!"

"Simple." Kayla stated with a wicked grin. "He doesn't!" They both laughed and hugged briefly again.

"I thought you said you'd be arriving tomorrow!" Ruby accused as they both went back to their seats.

"I did and that was the original plan but... I managed to settle some things in New York earlier than I thought I would... plus I was anxious to see Derek so... when I reached town it was like 3am and had only my duffle bag on me as my luggage was being held off at the airport for some stupid reason-it should have reached your house by now actually-... I'm sorry I didn't go straight to your house... but you know what the situation is like... Derek..." Kayla tried to explain in halted short sentences trying not to say too much in such public a setting.

"Nah, it's fine, no need to apologize, I understand." Ruby reassured her with a sad smile, she knew exactly what the situation was like.

"Get up." Jackson stated simply as he stared down at the guy sitting at the head of the table with a hard glare.

"Why do you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy complained.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny stated simply as the guy left the seat with Jackson giving him a slight push for good measure.

Lydia smiled at Danny then turned to Kayla and Ruby who were now sitting on opposite sides of the table, one squeezed between Lydia and Scott and the other sitting on Stiles' left.

"So I see you girls know each other?" Lydia asked innocently with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Kayla swatted her on the arm with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, pleaaaase! As if you didn't know!"

Lydia laughed. "I didn't!" She insisted but she couldn't help but let a smug smile escape.

Both girls looked at her with raised unbelieving eyebrows.

"Alright so maybe I did... or at least suspected..." She relented as the three laughed.

"Alright, Alright! Whatever... more importantly..." Lydia said eyeing Kayla with a mischievous smile. "Kayla... spill!" She ordered.

"What?" Kayla asked with an innocent smile of her own.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I mean! Who's the guy?!" She asked grinning.

"What guy?" Asked Jackson with genuine curiosity.

"Her boyfriend, of course!" Lydia told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He told Kayla.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Lydia said irritated. "She didn't tell me about him yet, so why would she tell you?"

"Really? She didn't tell you? Then how exactly do you know she has a boyfriend?" He snapped back.

"The jacket." She stated simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_The jacket_?" He repeated sarcastically.

"It's leather, several sizes bigger than her, and I thought I could smell aftershave a while ago when I passed by her... Why exactly would a girl like Kayla smell like aftershave? Either she got it from making out with a guy who had just applied it or it's the jacket, I'm willing to bet it's the jacket..." Danny quickly explained trying to stop his two friends' bickering.

"That's right!" Lydia complimented him with a proud underline to her tone. "And _I'm_ willing to bet both! Plus, I'm pretty sure if Kayla ever bought a leather jacket, it would be a perfect fit, perfectly hugging her every curve!" She winked at Kayla.

Kayla laughed. "My God! Who are you two? Sherlock and Watson?!" She teased.

Lydia waved her off and jumped right into the questioning. "So... tell me, who is he? Do I know him? Is he hot? Is he from New York?"

Ruby laughed at Kayla's uneasy expression. "They got you good there Kay, plus I'm pretty sure you knew this would happen when you put that jacket on, and don't even try to convince me otherwise!" She told her with a teasing look.

"Alright! Alright I give!" She exclaimed raising her hands in surrender. "What is this? Gang up on Kayla day?" She shook her head in amusement. "Alright, where do I start... yes, he's hot, super crazy hot! And I think you do know him... you might even have met him actually..."

"Yeah, he has been in town for a few days, hasn't he?" Said Ruby, "From what I heard Stiles and Scott know him and... Actually, now that I think about it... Allison met him too."

The two boys mentioned snapped their heads up to look at her in alarm, how much exactly did she know?

"I did?" Allison asked confused.

"Yeah! That night at Lydia's party, you said he offered to drive you home, right?"

"Oh! You mean Derek!? _He's_ your boyfriend!?" Allison asked grinning at Kayla wickedly.

"Yep!" Kayla admitted with a proud grin on her face. "He's hot isn't he?"

"Err.. Yeah!?" Allison said in a duh!? tone.

Scott stared at his girlfriend with a look of betrayal on his face.

"What?" She asked him with a defensive tone to her voice. "I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but the man is hot, I can't deny that!"

"Derek? You mean Derek Hale? Isn't he like five years older than us!? An older guy?! I liiiiiiike that!... OK! This is sooooo not fair! How is it you all met this hottie and I still haven't!? What more, he was at my own party and I didn't even see him!" Lydia complained.

"Well... he will be picking me up after school... you can meet him then if you like..." Kayla offered.

"I'd love that!"

"OK, OK, guys!" Stiles interrupted the girls. "Aren't you all forgetting a little something, here!? He's Derek Hale! The guy was thrown in jail a couple of days ago because he was a suspect in his own sister's murder!?"

The moment the words left him mouth, he was met with two angry death glares from both Ruby and Kayla. For a moment there he had a sudden sense of déjà vu and could practically see someone unmentionable reflected in the two girls' glares.

"Aaaand he was let out. I don't know what the police were thinking, but I for one think he's innocent." Surprisingly it was Lydia who contradicted him.

"And how do you know that!?" He asked more than a little shocked that Lydia had even bothered to share her opinion in the matter, especially to him.

She raised an eyebrow at him and stated simply. "Ruby got all defensive the other day when we were talking about the arrest, It was the first time I've ever seen her defend a guy, if she thinks he had nothing to do with it then so do I."

"You defended him!?" Stiles asked Ruby incredulously.

She glared at him and said forcefully. "Derek would _never_ hurt Laura."

"And...How exactly do you know that!?"

"Because! She was the only family he had left! Derek loved her! He'd never hurt her!" Ruby yelled at him her eyes alight with anger.

"Rubes..." Kayla warned looking at her best friend pointedly, this was not a conversation she should be having with someone outside of the pack, Laura's death was a sore subject as it was, and neither Derek nor the two girls nor anyone in the pack for that matter, were past their grief yet.

Kayla could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes already, she took a deep calming breath, Laura would hate seeing her like this! At that thought she shook her head and plastered on a smile, a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"So..." Danny started saying trying to change the subject and break the silence that had followed Ruby's burst of anger; he could clearly see how upset the two girls were. It was totally understandable, Ruby always went on about her two friends from New York and how close she was to both of them; he could only imagine how that much closer Kayla must have been to the deceased girl. "I hear they're saying yesterday's attack was some type of animal attack? Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson contradicted him.

"Cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia stated calmly, then at Jackson's frown she hastily tried to cover up for her slip from the dumb-blond act she had going on so she continued, "Isn't it?"

Kayla frowned at her, she'd noticed more than once that the girl tried to act like a dumb bimbo around people when what she really was, was a genius! It was really starting to get on her nerves, as a fellow genius she knew exactly how it felt to be the outcast, to be that person in the group that actually was on a higher intellectual level but couldn't be himself because he'd get judged and ultimately hated, Derek had helped her stand up to those people who had been determined to call her a _freak_ and be confident in herself, so, she had decided to make it her goal to help Lydia do the same.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked in his usual ass attitude.

"Actually..." Kayla interrupted. "Yes, they are the same, cougar, mountain lion, puma, panther, or catamount, they are all different names for the same large cat of the family Felidae." She said eyeing Lydia meaningfully.

They all gave her weird looks while Lydia shrugged giving her a half smile only to get an amused crooked grin and a raised eyebrow in return.

"I like animals." She said as an explanation to all their questioning glances after turning to defiantly face their judgmental looks.

"Whatever." Jackson said again. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

"Jackson." Kayla reprimanded throwing a serious, disappointed look his way.

Jackson's eyes flickered to hers and he gave her a bit of a sheepish grin, for some unearthly reason -he himself didn't know of- he actually _cared_ for her opinion.

"Actually," Stiles interrupted with a solemn look on his face. "I just found out who it is." He moved his cell-phone to the middle of the table so that everyone could have a look. Stiles jumped slightly when Ruby placed her hand on his arm and leaned in on it so that she could see better and locked eyes with her, she gave him a bit of an apologetic smile for snapping at him before which he returned with a red faced embarrassed one.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition..." The reporter went on as the picture of a smiling man in his fifties appeared on the screen.

"l-l-l l know this guy!" Said Scott with a worried expression on his face.

"You do?" Asked Allison.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad... he was the driver..." Scott explained.

Stiles leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can we talk about something slightly more _fun_, please." said Lydia in a bored voice. "Like...Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked Allison.

Allison froze as the meaning of Lydia's words sunk in. Scott on the other hand looked at her with the beginning of a very pissed off look.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

Allison tried to swallow and think of a way out of the situation as she saw the look Scott was giving her. "Err... we were thinking about what we were gonna do..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Stiles' eyes widened meeting with Kayla's and Ruby's equally wide ones as they exchanged incredulous looks.

"Well!" Lydia started. "I'm not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us _are_ hanging out... we're doing something fun... better yet... why don't you and Derek join us? It'd be fun, right?" She asked looking at Kayla expectantly.

"Me and Derek? Err... no, I don't think so..." Kayla started, trying not to ruin Scott's supposed date even more than it already was.

"Yeah, I don't think Derek would like 'hanging out' with teenagers..." Ruby said adding air quotes to the words 'hanging out'.

Kayla nodded. "Plus, I think I remember him telling me he had something to do tomorrow night..."

"Too bad... another time then?" Lydia asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah... if he has no problem with it... why not?" Kayla said leaving out the fact that there was no way in hell he wouldn't have a problem with it.

Lydia nodded then went to look expectantly at the couple at Kayla's right.

Scott turned to Allison with a panicked expression.

"H-h-hanging out?" He asked looking at a wide eyed Allison, and occasionally throwing glances Stiles' way. Allison shrugged helplessly at him, she really didn't like what was happening either but could think of no way out of the situation. "Like, the four of us...?"

Stiles closed his eyes and frowned as he placed his hand over his mouth and shook his head, Ruby smacked her forehead lightly and closed her eyes as if in pain while Kayla played with the food in her plate as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Do you wanna hang out, like us and... _them_?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah..." She said. "I guess...sounds fun..."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked with a sarcastic look, then grabbing a fork from the table he added, "Stabbing myself in the face with this _fork_!"

Lydia hastily removed the fork from his hand and Stiles rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand as if to say 'Oh! pleaaase! Drama Queen!'

"How about bowling?" Lydia suggested with enthusiasm trying to persuade her boyfriend. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with _actual_ competition." He told her removing her hand from his knee.

Stiles' expressions were going from incredulous to downright unbelieving by the second, and Kayla was currently trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was getting and how even more ridiculous Stiles' expressions were becoming.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked with a confident expression daring him to look down on them. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott looking bad-ass.

"Sort of..." Scott answered seeming on the verge of a panic attack.

Jackson leaned over the table pushing his tray to the side. "Is it _sort of_?... or _yes_?"

"Yes." Scott lied, and even without being able to hear his uneven heartbeat proving his lie, Kayla could easily read it on his face. "In fact, I'm a great bowler!"

* * *

OK, so this is the first part of pack mentality... i have a few more chapters done so I'll definitely post them soon... Hope you guys liked it and please don't hesitate to review!


	2. Pack Mentality P2

First of all I'd like to give a big thank you for my very first reviewer, Lycan Lover 411 you were obviously very excited about the story what with the follows and favs and I'm verrrrry flattered, I was brushing my teeth when I saw your review on my phone and I basically jumped all over the place then almost suffocated on the toothpaste, but thankfully I'm still alive *sheepish grin* so thank you sooooo much.

Second of all I'd like to give a huge thanks to my bestie Chris since she's been acting as my beta for this story (and she's been sending me death threats because I haven't mentioned her on my last chapters, so hopefully now she's gonna allow me to keep on living so that I at least finish writing this story *exasperated sigh*)

Disclaimer: again, I don't own teen wolf, blah blah blah…..

**Chapter two:**

**Pack Mentality Part two:**

"... Am I attractive to gay guys?" Kayla and the girls heard Stiles ask his best friend as he hurried out the school's double doors, his voice was a bit too loud actually, and it did attract a couple of weird looks.

"You didn't answer my question..." Stiles sighed dejected and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know to gay guys... but you're definitely attractive to me, Stiles..." Kayla told him with an exaggerated wink.

Stiles looked at her startled with a lovely blush painting his pale cheeks.

Giggling sounded behind her and he turned around to see that both Ruby and Lydia followed her.

"My God, Kay! You are _such_ a shameless _flirt_!" Said an exasperated Ruby with a shake of her head, but try as she might, she was not able to keep the smile off her face.

Said flirt grinned smugly in response, "How exactly do you think I managed to land a walking sex god, huh?"

"I don't know... maybe with your gorgeous looks or your relentless teasing... Oh! And I'm pretty sure your delicious cinnamon rolls helped too..." Ruby teased.

Kayla did nothing but laugh as she looped her arm with Stiles' and the four of them proceeded to walk outside of the building. Derek really did love her cooking, especially her cinnamon rolls; they tasted the same as his mother's did, not surprisingly, since she used to spend most of her time stuck to his mother's hip whenever she was around and 'Mama Hale' –as she used to call her- was in the kitchen.

"So... are you gay now, Stiles?" Ruby asked the boy trying to sound nonchalant, but Kayla could hear the worry staining her heartbeat. She frowned thoughtfully... Could it be that her friend had a crush on the cutezie with the buzz cut?

"No!" He hastily replied. "I just, noticed that Danny doesn't seem to like me very much..."

"Don't worry, sweetie..." Kayla told him as she reached out to pinch his cheek. "No one can _not_ like a cutie like you..."

Stiles flushed under her praise and would have most likely tripped over his own feet if it wasn't for the firm grip she had on his arm.

Suddenly, Ruby let out a high pitched squeal and took off running towards a car parked slightly ahead of them.

Stiles startled at Ruby's behaviour; expecting there to be some kind of trouble. He followed her with his eyes as she ran, and boy was he surprised to see a very familiar figure leaning over the side of a just as familiar sleek black car right in front of them.

When she reached said figure, Ruby literally jumped on him locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist in a vice grip and successfully knocked the air out of him. The man caught her easily, he hugged her firmly to him and let out a breathless chuckle at her childlike behaviour.

Kayla laughed at their childish antics as she and her two companions approached them on a slower pace.

The man gently let Ruby down on her feet, still hugging her to his side, and playfully ruffled her hair. She wrapped her arms around his middle with a happy grin, not minding him ruining her hair one bit.

To Stiles' absolute shock, the man actually had a small genuine smile on his face as he buried his nose in Ruby's hair. A minuscule genuine smile, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

Something tugged uncomfortably at Stiles' stomach as he watched Ruby comfortably settled in the man's arms and Stiles was confused at what that feeling was... _'Derek was dangerous and he was worried for her safety!' _He stated forcefully to his own mind trying to ignore the confusing thoughts he was having. There was no other plausible explanation... yeah, that must be it, he was worried for her like he'd be worried for any other human being who was less than a foot–… who was _glued_ to the werewolf, and well… she was a cool chick, he'd always liked her; she was kind and didn't downright ignore him or give him annoyed looks like the rest of Beacon Hills High's female population... He was afraid the man would hurt her! That was the reason why he felt a twist settling in his stomach... Not because he '_liked_' her or anything... Because, well, he was in love with Lydia Martin... Wasn't he?

"How've you been doing, Rubes?" The man asked her.

"Actually, I'm really mad at you..." She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

Ruby leaned away from him with a frown on her face. "Why do you think, genius!? You haven't come to see me! How long have you been in town for!? A week!? And it doesn't even cross your mind to go pay your little sister a visit!? What kind of brother does that make you!? Huh!?"

"The... asshole kind?" He guessed sounding almost sheepish and flashed her a charming grin, but all she did was raise an eyebrow at him, her glare not flattering and for a second he got almost annoyed at seeing his own signature glare directed towards him. Seeing that she wouldn't forgive him easily, he sighed in registration. "I'm sorry... I'll just… have to make it up to you, OK?"

"How?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'll... take you out. Anywhere you'd like to go." He told her suspecting that he'll regret his offer later on. She still looked hesitant so he added -now _certain_ he would regret this-, "I'll even try to survive taking you shopping… that good enough?"

"That depends…" She started with the beginning of an exited smile, "Can Kayla come too?"

He sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. As if there was even a small chance Kayla wouldn't be coming along. "Sure…"

"Yay!" She exclaimed jumping up and down, acting exactly like a child on Christmas morning. But then again, wasn't that the advantage you got for having an older brother –even if he _was_ a surrogate older brother- you got to whine and act as childish as you'd like and they'll still do exactly as you say, because at the end of the day, they'd still be securely wrapped around your little finger… except, when they were mad at you… that… was another story…

Derek rolled his eyes at her excitement as she made him lean over so she could kiss him on the cheek, _of course_ she would want Kayla to go with them, when was the last time they were in 10 miles' distance of each other and had not gone together when shopping? –Except when Kayla wanted to make him into her own personal living Barbie doll without anyone's interruption of course. Yes, now he was more than 1000 per cent sure that he would regret this.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted when his eyes trailed off to the figures approaching them and locked on the beautiful ginger that had his jacket on.

Ruby tried to suppress an amused smile and discreetly untangled herself from him, stepping back when she noticed were his attention was being held. He let her go with little thought, mind already clouded as the overwhelming scent of his mate reached his sensitive nose.

He raised one arm, palm up, extending it to her and a smile tugged on the corner of his lips as she laced her fingers with his without a second's hesitation. Giving a gentle tug, he pulled her towards him then let go of her hand to warm one hand under his jacket and around her waist, while the other ran down her leg grabbing the back of her thigh as he wrapped her slender leg around his.

Kayla gave a slight moan as his lips crashed down on hers with force, and almost instantly he was licking at her lower lip demanding entrance. She parted her lips for him without a second thought and reached out with her tongue searching for his. Her hands were on him the instant he had her in his arms, she ran one through his soft hair occasionally pulling at it so as to change the angle of their heated kiss, while the other gripped at the powerful muscles of his shoulder. His tongue eagerly entered her wet hot cavern running over the roof of her mouth and her teeth. He pricked his tongue when it reached her slightly elongated canines and she used that opportunity to close her mouth slightly and start sucking on his tongue until it healed. She hummed appreciatively as the sweet taste of his blood reached her sensitive werewolf taste buds which were made even more sensitive with her arousal. Her dormant wolf loved the taste of his blood; its coppery bitter-sweetness brought both her and her wolf to euphoric bliss. She had heard before she had officially started dating Derek that mated wolves –or destined mates in their case- found pleasure in tasting each other's blood, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for the sensation of tasting that blood for herself. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, she craved it now that she knew of its existence and could never get enough, it was her very personal brand of ambrosia and it never failed to bring her to the very heights of arousal.

Slowly and with wildly beating hearts they drew away from each. In a gesture that seemed to come naturally to them, they bumped their noses together as they breathed in each other's scents which were mixed and slightly tainted with the smell of both their arousals.

"Hey, handsome..." She whispered with a contented smile.

"Hey, babe." He replied smirking as he licked his lips and his taste buds tingled with the taste of her.

Grey stared into green for a moment as his fingers continued their slow stroking of the thigh that was still wrapped around him.

Giving him one last small peck on the lips, she untangled herself from him and went to face her newly made friends. Snaking one arm around his waist, she went on to make the promised introduction.

"Der, this is Lydia, my new found friend and rapidly becoming new best friend, as, you know, we redheads do tend to stick together..." She winked at Lydia who smirked back at her. "And… well, you know Stiles, of course."

"Unfortunately…." Stiles muttered under his breath but Derek glared at him so he was pretty sure he had heard him.

"Hey..." Lydia said with the most wicked of smiles as her eyes kept flicking from one to the other. Kayla noticed her eyes would rest on Derek a few moments longer that on her and her heart would occasionally skip a beat, but she wasn't bothered in the slightest. She was already used to the way females reacted to her mate and him to how males reacted to her. It still made them both feel possessive but right now, it was Lydia looking at her mate and she was her _friend_. She knew people thought of Lydia as a major bitch capable of doing anything and trying to steal her friends' boyfriends was not something she considered below her, but Kayla knew that wasn't the case –at least not this time- call it she-wolf instinct, she could see with her heightened senses and slightly supernatural power of perception just how much the girl cared about and loved Jackson, and him her! Plus, Kayla had always seemed to possess a certain gift that helped her judge people quite easily, which is why she made friend quickly and enemies even quicker, anyone she got to like could never be bad and whenever she particularly disliked someone; it only meant trouble. She'd never even tolerated _The_ Bitch for example, but she wasn't around when she had made her move and look what that led to. So no, she wasn't bothered; she was actually flattered that her high-handed friend totally 'approved' of her mate, not that any woman in her right mind would _disapprove_ of Derek.

Derek gave Lydia one of his fake smiles then turned to give Stiles a warning glare. He'd seen and heard the conversation the teen had with his mate, and although he'd long since accepted her flirting ways and he knew she was getting all motherly on the kids already, he still had to warn Stiles to back off before he started getting any wrong ideas.

He had suspected that would happen-her getting all motherly on the pups- since he himself was starting to get some seriously protective feelings towards them as well, it was only natural that she –as his mate- would have a similar reaction. He hadn't mentioned it to her yet, but he was starting to notice a change in her, as if her wolf was preparing to take on the burden of being an Alpha's mate, the pack's matriarch. While she was still in New York she had been surprisingly insistent on him telling her everything that was going on, and not just what he was doing, but everything about the two boys as well. She had all but ordered him to find out everything he could possibly find out about them and let her know, and now here she was, building instant friendships with a group of people, she had even texted him about them blabbing nonsense, she had been instantly attached to both Stiles and Scott, and had even introduced someone to him! Plus there was the thing she did with Stiles, getting worried about him and trying to make him more confident about himself. Sure she had a weird way of going about it, but that was Kayla for you. Derek suspected this was the universe's work here, logically he was supposed to become Alpha after Laura died –if she wasn't killed by another werewolf that was, but he didn't think she was- so why hadn't he? And now he and his mate were having these weird protective instincts, so that could only mean that he was going to become Alpha in the near future. Now the only questions that remained unanswered were 'How' and 'When'.

Stiles flinched from the glare directed towards him and took a step back.

"Der..." Kayla whispered slipping a hand under his black shirt to draw soothing circles on his hard abdomen. She could feel his wolf struggling to come out and stake his claim on her and although that sent a shiver down her spine, she was also worried about the teen.

His eyes snapped back to her, instantly calming down under her warm touch, and buried his nose in her hair inhaling her sweet coconut scent as he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you need a ride home, Rubes?" Derek asked.

"Nah, I have my car with me, and as much as I'd love to jump right into your stupidly hot car, I would like to keep my life scarring to the minimum thank you very much! A week away from each other? No, sorry, not gonna chance seeing _that_..." She told them emphasizing on the word 'that' as if it was paining her to even think about it. She loved that they were together and thought they were perfect for each other, but no sane normal person would like to even think about her brother doing anything close to what she knew those two did… all the time…

Derek rolled his eyes at her but still couldn't keep the grin off his face, while Kayla blushed slightly but still grinned wickedly as she replied. "Oh, you better put your headphones on before falling asleep tonight then, cause _I_ am gonna…" She trailed off leaning closer to Ruby and whispered what must have been something very dirty if the lustful and feral look Derek got in his eyes as he stared at her could be taken into consideration.

"Urgh! I need mental bleach people! Mental bleach!" Ruby screamed pushing her friend away then proceeded to continuously hit her.

Kayla screamed childishly hurrying to grab her mate's arm and hiding behind him from the onslaught of punches and slaps directed towards her.

Suddenly Ruby stopped, and looked up at the two werewolves hopefully as something occurred to her, "Does that mean you two will be sleeping at mine tonight?" Ruby asked an amused Derek who was serving as a shield for his indecent mate.

Seeing as the coast was clear and Ruby had decided to turn back to her loving self and leave any and all violence behind, Derek opened the passenger seat's door and let Kayla slip in as he held the door open for her.

"Maybe-" Kayla started only to be interrupted by Derek's firm statement of 'We won't.'

"But." Kayla added just as firmly, giving him a mock scolding look for interrupting her. "We might come pick some of my stuff up and say hi to your mum and dad...I bet they're pissed my luggage popped up without me and mister loner here has neglected to pay them a visit..."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, but I must warn you guys you're both gonna get an earful, especially you Derek!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Derek commented sarcastically.

Ruby chuckled. "Ok then, I'll see you two latter."

"Yeah, bye bye." Kayla waved just before Derek shut her door and she disappeared behind the black tinted window.

Derek raised a hand in a slight wave as he circled the car and opened his own door. He paused for a second and looked towards Ruby with a very serious expression.

"Be careful." He told her simply, but his eyes were so intense that Ruby decided to skip whatever whining or smartass response she might have given him and nodded at him.

"I will be." She promised.

He nodded once, the intense expression he wore not faltering for a second, then finally got in.

The car gave an almighty roar then went into reverse and sped away in a faster-than-was-legal speed leaving three figures, each with a different expression and feelings, behind. Ruby had a happy smile on her face, Lydia was still slightly in a trance, and Stiles had yet to pick his jaw back up from the ground since it had fallen when he had first seen the man hug Ruby.

* * *

Kayla leaned back comfortably in the passenger's seat heaving a heavy sigh.

"Not the best first day of high school, I see?" Derek chuckled lightly.

"Not at all! I know you warned me it was not gonna be pretty... but damn! How exactly were you able to bear four years of that?!" She asked as she rubbed her fingers over her throbbing temples.

"That bad?" he asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Well... it wasn't bad _bad_, I mean, the pup and the little cutezie he hangs out with are cool... I like them both, and Lydia and her clique are bearable, I am happy to say that I can spot real depth in some of them, more that they want the world to know about at least, and there's Ruby of course... but, gosh! I heard my name being whispered around so many times I'm seriously contemplating changing it!"

"The beauty of werewolf hearing." He said smirking at her.

"More like the curse if you ask me!" She rolled her eyes at him but still couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yeah, tell me that again the next time it saves your sorry ass."

"Hey! No offending my ass!"

"Oh, offending your ass is the last thing I have in mind..." He said flashing his teeth as he gave her a suggestive look.

"What?" She asked smirking as she turned towards him resting her elbow on the back of the passenger seat. "You're thinking about me naked, aren'tcha?"

"Maybe..." he replied easily as if he was talking about the weather and turned back to look at the road with a blank and innocent look on his face, as innocent as a look can be on Derek Hale's face that is.

She laughed gleefully at his expression letting her head fall back and exposing the long pale column of her throat to him.

He smirked and glanced back at her pleased with her reaction and his eyes lingered on her neck. He licked his lips and tried to concentrate on the road again, trying to distract himself before he would lean over and sink his teeth in that deliciously creamy neck of hers.

"So... tell me..." She started, sobering up and fixing him with a concerned look. "How are you holding up?"

He looked at her sharply but his glare couldn't help but soften at the bright worried eyes she regarded him with. He really didn't want to answer that without lying so he opted for the simpler action, he shrugged.

She sighed, this was getting really frustrating, he still wouldn't talk about it and he probably hasn't even cried over Laura yet. Reaching out, she touched his cheek gently, feeling the muscles flex under the pads of her fingertips as he worked his jaw then went to run her fingers through his soft hair massaging his scalp.

He exhaled softly, almost purred under the comforting pressure of her fingers as his shoulders sagged and the tension slowly began to leave his body. He hadn't been this at ease since he went to follow Laura to Beacon Hills. Truth was, he was really glad Kayla had not listened to him and had followed after him even if he protested.

* * *

"Ok..." Scott started as Derek closed the door of his house behind him and buried both hands in his jacket's pockets. "I-I-I know I was part of you being arrested... that we basically _announced_ you being here to the hunters... I also, don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night... I had a dream about... someone... but someone else got hurt, and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened..."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked summarizing Scott's babbling.

"Did you see what I did last night!? I talked to Kayla and she said something about my mind freaking out! Whatever the hell that means!"

Derek raised his eyebrows at that, his brain freaking out? What the hell was his mate going on about? He internally sighed, this was Kayla they were talking about, she was probably forming theories and turning this into her brand new science project. "No... I didn't..." He trailed off being distracted by the familiar purr of an engine. He looked at a gap in the trees from which his car appeared seconds later.

Scott, noticing Derek's shift in attention and then the sound of a car, followed his gaze only to see the man's own Camaro as it stopped in front of the house. The door opened from the driver's side and a moment latter Kayla came out smiling at them.

"Hey Scott!" She greeted as she went to open the passenger door and grabbed a couple of bags. She looked the same as she had at school except she now had on an open dark grey trench coat that reached just below her dress instead of Derek's leather jacket.

"What're you doing here, Scottie?" She asked curiously as she passed him and went to kiss Derek's cheek enjoying the feel of his stubble on her soft lips and slipped his car keys inside his jeans' pocket.

"He thinks he had something to do with the attack." Derek told her slipping an arm around her waist.

Scott, who had still not witnessed the two of them when they were together, was taken aback by just how _human_ Derek acted and was momentarily distracted from the reason of why he was there in the first place. He stared at them with wide eyes, did the sweet carefree Kayla really like someone like Derek?! And did Derek not just not mind but encourage her actions?!

"Oh! Yeah, he told me about that, but our conversation was interrupted and I didn't get a chance to tell you about it, sorry..."

"Yeah... That's why I came here… I just... I just really _need_ to know!" Scott said frustrated, trying to ignore the phenomenon happening before his very eyes. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Well-" Kayla started but was quite rudely cut off by Derek's abrupt 'yes'.

"_Can I_ kill someone?!"

"Not-" Kayla started again only to be stopped again by Derek's 'yes'.

"_Am_ I gonna kill someone?!" Scott asked his heartbeat accelerating and his fear mounting.

This time all Kayla was able to do was open her mouth before Derek said "Probably."

She gave him a frustrated look then turned to look at Scott as he stalked away, leaning against a nearby pillar in despair, his breathing and heartbeat accelerating even more.

"Look..." Derek started as they both turned towards Scott and Kayla placed her hand on the younger wolf's shoulder giving him a concerned smile. "I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, _even_ on a full moon, we can help you, but it's not gonna come for free..." Kayla bit her lip, she didn't like his methods of persuading people to help them, she was pretty sure she could come up with another more effective and less 'scary and creepy' way of getting Scott to help them _without_ making it sound like they were threatening him or something, but she wasn't about to argue with her mate in front of other people.

"What do you want?" Scott asked hopelessly.

"You'll find out..." Derek told him nodding then looked at Kayla, she nodded back at him. "But for now I'm gonna give you what you want..."

"Go back to the bus, Scott." Kayla started. "Go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you. You must remember that you're a werewolf now, _that _is something you must never forget, your senses are now extraordinary and you'd be surprised at just how efficiently our bodies can work even without adding our conscious thoughts to the equation, that's why we're so difficult to stop when we're on a rampage, the unconscious part off our brains takes over, and that's the part of your brain that has all the memories of the attack, they're there, and they simply need a 'catalyst', in a way, so that they can resurface."

"That's it just... just go back?" Scott asked looking at both of them.

"Do you wanna remember what happened?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott told him with big innocent brown eyes.

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt _her_." Derek stated as if daring the boy to contradict him.

Scott said nothing; he simply held the other man's stare for a few seconds before he couldn't anymore and went to look at the floor in slight shame.

"Ok, ouch! Harsh!" Kayla said breaking the tension as she turned to Derek poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Stop antagonizing the boy!" She warned lightly, then replacing her hand on Scott's arm she gave it a slight squeeze trying to lessen his worry. "Scott, don't worry, just go to that bus, and... we'll figure it out yeah?"

He nodded, hoping against hope that she was right and that they were going to figure it out.

* * *

Kayla sat down on the porch's stairs looking at the disappearing form of Scott after having refused her offer to drive him home and placed the bags of takeout beside her.

"You gonna join me or what?" She asked Derek resting back on her elbows and looking at him expectantly.

The corners of his lips twitched and he sniffed thoughtfully.

"Chinese... OK, I think I can deal with that." He concluded finally.

She snorted. "What is this? No 'thank you Kayla, you're a wonderful girlfriend?'"

He put on a thoughtful expression as if seriously contemplation the answer.

"Nah." He finally concluded with a smirk. "I'm saving that for when you actually _cook_ the food."

She gave him a scandalized look and hit him on the leg, offended. She always cooked herself, rarely ate take outs, but she didn't have time today. Plus, where was she _supposed_ to cook? In the burnt out kitchen which was simply too filled with painful memories for her taste and barely functioned anymore? What?! Was it forbidden for her to take a _one_ day break?!

"Ouch!" he complained rubbing at his leg, the little spitfire could pack one hell of a punch!

"Ok. Fine! Be a dick if you wish to! 'Cause you is no getting any ice-cweam mister!" She said childishly, mixing up American slang with her British accent. It sounded priceless and Derek couldn't help but burst out laughing. She opening one of the bags and took out a Ben&Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream to taunt him with.

He instantly stopped laughing and sat beside her, snatching the ice-cream out of her hand, and pressing a loud stubble filled kiss on her soft cheek, "Thanks, Babe." He said smugly.

She laughed, letting go of her mock offended act, but that didn't stop her from hastily snatching the ice-cream back from his hands while shaking her index finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, food first, sweets later!" She scolded playfully.

"I'm not five!" He complained indignantly.

"You might as well be with the way you're acting! Seriously!? 'We can help you, but it's not gonna come for free.' What was that all about? You trying out for The Godfather or something?" She asked him with amusement.

He snorted, "No, I was simply stating the obvious and playing my cards right."

"Playing your cards right?!" She scoffed, "Love, you're rubbish at poker!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Losing against _you_ doesn't make me 'rubbish' at it." He said offended while trying to mimic her accent when saying 'rubbish'.

"Riiiiight..." Kayla nodded slowly with raised eyebrows.

"I just took advantage of the situation, OK?"

"Godfather, I'm telling you, Godfather."

"You know what I think?" He asked her kind of annoyed yet amused at the same time.

"What?"

"You're watching too many movies."

She laughed shrugging in defeat then tossed a beer at him and started placing the contents of her bags between them, enjoying the chilled air and bleak skies. She always did love the rain and the refreshing smell of soil and wilderness it left in its wake.

She cocked her head to the side and let her eyes wander, taking in every aspect of his face, his short jet black slightly spiked up hair she loved to run her hands through, his sharp nose she loved to bump her own nose against, the small cleft of his chin she adored to trace with her tongue, the hollows of his cheeks that would get these adorable dimples whenever he smiled, the bushy eyebrows which would look ridiculous on anybody but him, the pale pink lips she could kiss all day, every day, the dark stubble she simply adored as it scratched against her lips, the skin of her neck, the skin of her back or abdomen as he trailed torturous kisses against her skin, and especially the skin of her thighs where he could make her tremble with want, the pale skin of his neck as it stretched over his Adam's apple while it bobbed as he drank from his beer, and the hypnotizing brightness of his exquisite green eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes, she stopped there and simply gazed into his green orbs and found herself trying to count the lines of golden brown that disturbed the pure olive green.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" She asked him feeling a bit dazed.

The corners of his lips twitched and he responded in a low hoarse voice. "Have I ever told you how much I love all of you?"

She startled a bit, it wasn't usual for him to go all sentimental on her. She had heard him tell her he loved her only a handful of times since the fire. He used to say it more before, but then she was a kid and had never found the words as anything extraordinary, she knew he loved her and he was simply stating a fact. Now, however, she treasured it, because he'd only say it when he was really vulnerable. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears then reached to grab the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a very heated kiss, but a kiss wasn't enough for him nor was it enough for her, so they ended up having to eat a semi-cold meal, but neither said a word of complaint.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry if you were expecting more details there in the end of the chapter but I thought I'd give them a bit of privacy for the time being *wink* *wink*

So anyway a big thanks to all the 10 followers and 5 favs and the review! You guys really made my day, a whole lot for only one week and a pretty unpopular writer like me so a huuuuuge thanks and kisses and hugs from the awesome ME!

Ps.: there will be one more chappie at least for pack mentality as I'm enjoying myself with the details, hope you guys don't find it boring!


	3. Pack Mentality P3

Hey guys! Thank u allll for the follows and review and favs! I'm really sorry for having taken so long to update, I just graduated from high school and had a bunch of exams to study for but I finished this week so hooooray I'm baaaack!

And of course this chapter is being edited by my bestie ChrisSalazar… so thank u a whole buncha lots me love….

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I edited the last two chapters again, nothing tooooo major but I changed some stuff and corrected some mistakes… sooo if you guys are interested you could read it again…**

Disclaimer: again me no owns teen wolf, blah blah blah…..

* * *

**Chapter three:**

**Pack Mentality Part three:**

Derek was worried.

Ok, so he wasn't worried _per se_, but that was what Kayla believed anyway, and considering the amount of time she had known him, which was like… her _entire_ life, it was safe to say that she might very well have been right. He'd never admit it, being worried that is, but she had always been able to read him like an open book, and considering her love of books, one could easily say she was a professional in that field. Reading Derek Hale was quite the hobby and a very useful art to master she had soon realized, and she thought it was something she'd gladly do for a lifetime.

But anyway, like she said, Derek was worried, so after a while of pacing and frowning, he all but ordered her to get in the car 'cause they were going to go check up on the pup, of course she was the one that had called him pup, but whatever.

So they went in search for Scott and found themselves following a blue jeep, and of course Kayla should have known that when Derek said 'check up on' he meant 'stalk'.

They followed them to the school and kept themselves at a very discreet distance but focused their sensitive ears on them so they could interfere if anything were to happen.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked urgently after Scott had hopped back in and they'd made a run for it.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood– a lot of it was mine."

Kayla and Derek's ears perked up at that and they looked at each other meaningfully.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked and the panic was clear in his voice.

"No! I-I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes at that and gave a frustrated grown, the kid seemed adamant at thinking he was the bad guy it seemed.

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver? Better yet, why would Kayla want you to remember that her precious little boy toy, or whatever he is to her, was the one who attacked him?"

Scott gave a frustrated sigh, "That's what I don't get!"

"You know what else I don't get? How someone like _her_ could be like totally in love or in lust or whatever with someone like _him_?! I mean dude, seriously, you should have seen them! They were like sucking each other's faces off and she was like all over him and had her tongue down his throat, and he was like totally encouraging her and had his hands all over her and she didn't mind one bit! I mean, yes I know if I was in his place I'd never dream of saying no to her and I guess there's no way even someone like him could be immune to _that_, I mean have you seen her she's like the goddess queen of hot!" Stiles was positively rambling by now, and it was pretty obvious that what he had witnessed a few hours ago had been something he considered a traumatic event.

"Dude, a) calm down, b) thank you for all those mental images, and c) I know! She was there when I went to see him and they were sickeningly _sweet_! Oh my god, dude, did you hear what I just said!? I said Derek was sweet!"

Stiles made a disgusted sound at that.

Kayla was indulging in some seriously hysterical laugher by now, "They're on the verge of having a panic attack!" She choked out between laughs.

Derek rolled his eyes again, and gave a menacing growl; he didn't like the way they were talking about his mate one bit.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said after a while and by now he had already calmed down.

"What is?" Scott asked.

"The whole killing in group thingy."

That made Kayla stop laughing like a mad woman. She made an incredulous sound in the back of her throat, "What do they think we are? Savages!?" She whispered in a harsh voice to Derek.

Derek snickered at that but didn't dare comment; she was one of the proudest werewolves he had ever met and he didn't want to chance getting on her bad side.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that–"

"I can go out with Allison." The relief and happiness was obvious in his voice.

Derek snorted at Scott's brilliant conclusion, but Kayla couldn't help but smile, the way Scott practically obsessed over Allison sometimes reminded her of the way Derek obsessed over her, except he wasn't so obvious about it. She didn't like the fact that he was falling for an Argent, and it was very stupid of him, but a small voice in her head kept telling her that maybe the girl wasn't just a crush and maybe Scott's wolf obsessed over her as well.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me…" Stiles said flatly like it wasn't a big deal but some anger was obviously lacing his words.

"Oh, yeah." Scott said pathetically trying to remedy the situation. "That too."

Kayla shook her head in amused exasperation at him, but she was a bit angry as well.

It frustrated her to no ends that both boys always seemed to think the worst of Derek. First they get him arrested and thrown in jail claiming he killed and decapitated his own sister, then they accuse him of running around biting annoying teenagers and turning them into werewolves without their consent for fun, and now they thought he attacked an innocent man for no apparent reason. No, sorry. There was a reason for that, as Stiles put it, it was because of 'a pack thing'. Seriously… Cute they may very well be, but those two were hopeless.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Derek took a different turn than the boys, apparently deciding to end their little stalking session.

She stared at him in concern; she could clearly see the anger boiling just below the surface.

"Distract me." He told her in a strained voice, the whole Allison thing really angered him, and the boy not listening to him angered him even more.

She smiled wickedly; she loved distracting him.

"Pull over." She told him and with a glance her way he did just that.

She started climbing into his lap before he had completely stopped the car, she straddled him grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and forcefully pulled him up to her until his delicious lips crashed to her.

He grabbed the back of her thigh with one hand while he dug his blunt nails into her hip and pulled her down to ground into her, she gave a startled gasp at feeling him hard against her and he used that opportunity to plunge his tongue between her parted lips. She let him explore her mouth for a bit before pulling away from his lips and scattering moist kisses all over his face, letting her tongue peek from between her lips every now and then and feeling his rough stubble on it. He closed his eyes, completely surrendering to her kisses as she went to trail more kisses behind his ear and down the side of his neck, he let out a chocked sound as she sucked on a particularly sensitive bit and bucked his hips up into hers. She gave a primal growl at that and pulled at his shirt so that it wasn't covering the skin between his neck and left shoulder anymore. She opened her mouth wide and let her fangs grow out slowly, her eyes flashed silver and she looked at the wide blown pupils that peeked at her from between long eyelashes as his eyes blinked at her, the corners of her lips twitched and without a second's warning she bent her head down and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

He made a choking startled sound at that, his body jerking and his eyes going wide in surprise, His breath was coming hot and fast from his parted lips and his nails grew and pierced the skin of her hip and thigh.

She moaned at the taste of his blood letting it coat her tongue then slowly and torturously unclenched her jaw and removed her teeth from his flesh, he gave a whimpering sound at that and bucked into her again. Feeling merciful she let her hands wander down his chiselled torso till they reached the front of his jeans, she opened them and he gave a relieved sigh when she released him then started stroking him, all the while lapping at the wound she had inflicted on his shoulder.

"Kayla…" He groaned, "You should stop… I… I won't be able to…" He groaned again as she twisted her wrist. "Won't be able to hold on much longer…"

She chuckled evilly giving one more lick at her bite mark.

"Who ever said I wanted you to?" She whispered huskily in his ear nipping at his earlobe.

She pulled at his boxers and started stroking his bare skin while letting her other hand sneak under his shirt to trace his gorgeous abs and flick at his puckered nipples.

She went back to capturing his lips to drown his groans as she quickened her pace and let him thrust into her hand till he reached that sweet release he had been craving.

He jerked under her arching up a bit and closed his eyes as they rolled back in his head, and all the while she let him ride out his orgasm contently nipping and licking at his lips. These were some of her favourite moments, controlling and dominating such a powerful and intimidating man, she loved the fact that she could turn such a man into a quivering mess underneath her with a few well-chosen words and well placed nips and bites and touches.

"That distraction enough for you?" She asked him teasingly.

He opened an eye to look at her as he tried to even out his breathing, "Shurup…" He mumbled looking away from her and a very light blush started forming on his cheeks, he had finished too fast and hadn't even taken her with him, if it hadn't been for the fact that it had been more than a week that he had seen her he would have been downright embarrassed by now.

* * *

Kayla frowned trying to hold on to the peaceful sleep she had finally succumbed to but it was not to be, there was too much shuffling, too much movement behind her and the makeshift bed she was sleeping on was rocking underneath her shaking her out of her sleep. She opened her eyes drowsily and stretched her arms infront of her, she frowned again when she felt her back was a bit too cold for her liking, she looked around the familiar yet very different room she found herself in and suddenly remembered that she wasn't in New York anymore but in Derek's burned out bedroom, they were both tired yesterday night and had decided to forgo their visit to Ruby's house in favour of a good night's sleep so they'd ended up cuddling -though Derek would never call it cuddling- on his makeshift bed.

She turned around, carefully to not wake him up and gasped at the sight before her. He was lying on his back drenched in sweat, his chest heaving and both hands fisted on either side of his head. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and his naked torso, the sheets beneath him were getting damp as he withered and struggled with what seemed like a horrible nightmare. He was breathing heavily and had his sharp teeth clenched tightly as he kept rolling his head from one side to another, one of canines had pricked his lower lip it seemed since a bead of red blood was running down his chin.

Kayla placed a hand on his brow comfortingly, not minding that it was covered in sweat, while she traced his features with the other. It was very late at night and the moon shone from the cracked window of his old room acting as the only illumination on his tortured figure.

"Love…" She whispered then placed a kiss on his rough cheek.

He didn't give a sign of noticing her, which was uncommon since he normally woke up instantly when she kissed him.

She shifted closer to him, throwing a leg over his waist while she rested her weight on an elbow, the fact that her tank top and shorts would get drenched in his sweat didn't even cross her mind.

She kissed him on the lips this time and tried shaking him a bit, "Derek, Wake up, love, it's just a dream. Derek…"

It still took her a bit more to finally wake him up but when he did, the glassy eyes he looked at her with made her heart break.

He coughed twice then swallowed thickly and tried to even out his breathing still looking at her almost unseeingly.

"You ok…?" She asked softly.

It took him a few seconds to realize she was talking to him and then a few more to process what she had said and weakly nod at her.

She placed a kiss on his hair and hugged him to her letting him burry his head in her chest and a few minutes later his arms snaked around her and hugged her tightly to him, had she not been a werewolf he would have broken her with the strength he used, but as it was she didn't mind.

"You wanna talk about it?" She whispered in his hair.

He shook his head after a while, and she didn't press him, he'd tell her when he was ready and she knew from personal experience that pressing Derek Hale into doing something he didn't want to do only made him distance himself from her even more.

"It was about Laura…" He said in such a small muffled voice that she was barely able to hear him even with her sensitive ears.

She froze at his words and tightened her arms around him feeling the tears running down her cheeks before she could stop them, but his didn't, even after the vivid horrible dream he had, they still didn't.

* * *

Derek huffed in frustration.

"What the fuckin' hell will it take to get that idiot to understand the danger he's putting himself –Hell, everyone in! The only thing he cares about is chasing after a fucking Argent like a lost puppy!?" He complained to her quite loudly.

They were in his car and she'd broached the subject of the poor way Scott was handling his turning into a werewolf.

Kayla sighed, she really didn't know. Every time she had called Derek, back when she was in New York, he had constantly complained about Scott's thick skull and his complete refusal to take Derek's advice seriously. He'd ranted on about it even after he'd gotten out of jail and witnessed the catastrophe that was the lacrosse game, but it had taken her to see it with her own eyes to believe that someone could be that reckless. Granted, Derek wasn't the most trustworthy looking fellow on the planet but still, it was a very dangerous situation that Scott found himself in and he had to tread very carefully... Something that he was _not _doing, by the way.

"They think it was you who attacked the driver…" She commented snorting in amusement.

Derek growled in frustration. "First it's a pathetic game! Now it's a girl! And an Argent at that!"

She placed a hand on his arm as she saw his knuckles go white around the steering wheel and heard the blips in his heartbeat resulting from his anger. She didn't doubt that he had absolute control over his wolf but she knew she'd better calm him down before he turned his beloved car's steering wheel into dust,_ that_ wouldn't would most definitely _not_ help the situation in the slightest.

"Derek, love, he's only a teenager, that's how teenagers are, they party, they rebel, they stupidly fall in and out of love, they do things they regret mere seconds later, their number one priority is to sneak behind their parents back without getting caught!"

"You're a teenager! I've never seen you do stupid stuff like that!" He countered.

She sighed rolling her eyes at him. "True... _But_ I'm not your typical teenager, now am I? I'm afraid you've been around me so long you're starting to forget just how _not_ like over teens I really am…"

His only response was to grunt, begrudgingly conceding to her point.

She smiled. "Der, you know being a wolf is a great responsibility; it takes great effort to control the shift and our senses and needs a very strong mind so that one is not consumed by the power that comes with it. You and me, we've been trained and polished to be wolves since birth, we have it easy-"

Derek raised an incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Alright, so not _easy_ but we can manage just fine because we were raised to expect it. We've been trained since before we could walk so that when the time comes we are ready to lift that burden, now imagine having all that dumped on you without warning when you're in that stage in life where the most exciting thing about your day is doing homework or watching TV! You have to admit, turning into a werewolf -without your consent too- is a pretty big deal and you're bound to make a huge mess out of things, especially when unprepared and with no one to guide you through it..."

He glanced at her from the corner if his eyes then sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit, he tried to concentrate on the patterns her fingers drew on his arm to distract his wolf from its rage; there was no point in getting angry right now when the only casualties would be his car and his pride.

They drove in silence for a few minutes with no real destination in mind. Driving his baby always helped to sooth his temper, adding to that the effect his mate was having on him leaning into him to rest her head on his shoulder as she let her hands roam his body, drawing circles and random patterns over his chest abdomen and back, it was safe to say that his anger downright evaporated in mere minutes.

"I hate it when you do that..." He whispered into the comfortable silence.

She lifted her head from his arm to rest her chin on his shoulder and regarded him curiously.

"When I do what?" She asked her voice low and eyes dropping slightly from her relaxed state.

He sighed. "Go all _wise_ on me..." he told her, using the word she liked to use on herself.

She grinned at him with a twinkle in her metallic grey eyes. "No you don't!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually think it's hot..." She whispered huskily with a smug undertone to her voice making him smirk.

"I don't know..." He trailed off teasingly.

"Oh hush!" she exclaimed punching him on the arm and started fiddling with the radio.

He chuckled and swatted her hands away adjusting the radio himself.

"You're always hot, babe." He amended kissing her pouting lips then went to concentrate on the road as he saw her lose her indignant and mock hurt stance and replace it with a contented smile as she went back to hugging his side.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel enjoying both the music and her closeness as he drove to the nearest gas station after noticing his car was running out of gas.

Kayla opened her eyes and raised her head from where it was resting on his shoulder when she felt the car stop and the music along with it, giving a quick look around she detached herself from him so he could get out of the car.

She got out of the car as well, stretched her legs a bit then turned towards him with her hands on her waist. "You want anything?" She asked him pointing a finger at the food mart behind him.

He shrugged. "Surprise me…"

She shrugged and walked away from him.

Just as she reached the door of the shop she heard the squeaking of tiers and by the sound of it, it was more than one car, she turned around with a frown and started running back to her mate instantly when she saw his car surrounded and none other than Chris Argent exiting the red Tahoe smirking.

Derek didn't even look at her as she reached him, merely slipped a protective arm around her waist and drew her close to him. The hunter on the other hand, looked at her with narrowed eyes and a frown.

Derek let his eyes roam, taking in his surroundings just in case they needed to make a quick run for it, his eyes rested on the Argent's two lackeys for a few seconds seizing them up as he casually finished what he was doing and closed the lid of his tank.

"Nice ride..." Chris commented walking towards them. "Black cars though… very hard to keep clean…" He said running his fingers along the hood. "I would definitely… suggest a little more maintenance…"

Grabbing a windshield wiper he walked back to the car. "If you have something that's nice…" He emphasized the last word looking pointedly at Kayla. She glared at him for his blunt threat and Derek's hold on her tightened. "You wanna take care of it, right?" He continued as he started cleaning the windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love… that's something I learned from my family... And you don't have much of that these days… Do you?" He turned to look back at Derek with a smug look that had Kayla boiling with rage and her eyes flash silver at him.

Chris had the grace to stiffen under the intensity of her silver glare and his lackeys straightened from their leaning positions, she could hear their heartbeats quickening as the adrenaline started being pumped through their veins, but her primary concern was for the heartbeat that vibrated through her body as she was pressed up against its owner. His anger was mounting and that was never a good thing especially in a situation such as this one. Swallowing her own anger and throwing one last glare at the hunters, she turned around locking eyes with her mate and placed a hand over his heart. Slowly, his heartbeat returned to normal.

He broke eye contact with her and went back to calmly look at the hunter.

Said hunter smiled giving him a nod, though he didn't fail to catch the way the way two werewolves interacted nor the possible meaning that lay behind it. "There we go…you can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

He stared at the two wolves for a moment before turning to leave.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek just had to say.

Kayla turned to look at him in exasperation. Infuriating smartass!

"Check the man's oil." Chris told his lackeys mockingly turning around with a smirk after having paused for a moment.

The shorter of the two lackeys smirked at them before walking towards the driver's side of the Camaro, using the butt of his rifle he smashed the window in.

Kayla glared at him even harder and she felt Derek stiffen slightly beside her.

"Looks good to me…" He told Chris as he smugly walked back to his car.

Kayla rolled her eyes at them. Yeah, sure, busting each other's cars was suuuuch a mature thing to do, and Chris was old enough to be her father.

"Drive safely." Chris mocked with a smug smile and made to leave.

Kayla tightened her grip on Derek as they left, to prevent him from ripping their throats out or to prevent herself from doing so, she really didn't know.

"Shit!" Derek said under his breath once the sound of their cars was out of earshot.

She sighed leaving his side to inspect the damage they left on his beloved car. She frowned at the busted window then opened the door and started brushing away the shards of glass from the seat.

"Don't worry, we can take it somewhere to replace the window, it-" She was interrupted abruptly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up from her crouching position.

"That's not it…" He said with a clenched jaw.

She frowned confused. "What-"

"They know you're here." He stated angrily.

"Oh…" She muttered realization dawning on her.

"Hey!" She said grabbing his face with both hands and locking eyes with him. "I'm gonna be fine… I can take care of myself; do you really think that a couple of scrawny little hunters can hurt me?" She asked him with a smug smirk.

He sighed rolling his eyes at her attempt at humour at a time like this. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, love. I know you are…" She whispered closing her eyes and resting her forehead on his, thank god for high heels.

His arms around her were a bit too tight and it was starting to hurt but she said nothing, she knew what happened to him when he got like this, his brain was in a very dark place in the moment and it would be cruel to take away the little bit of comfort he was getting from squeezing her to him.

* * *

Oooookay soooo, one more chapter up!

Now, What I really want to know and am fretting about is IF my Derek is being too out of character….. please tell me if you think he is and feel free to tell me what you think of my Kaylaaaaaa!

Okidoki then, this is me signing offff, bye bye loves!


End file.
